


A Spring in Her Step

by PhantomSpade



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Makoto wonders how strong Haru is from their battles. She's about to get her answer.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	A Spring in Her Step

**Author's Note:**

> Persona 5 (c) Atlus

Haru is always full of surprises. Since she has joined the Phantom Thieves, Makoto has learned a lot of interesting things about her formally distant classmate. Besides her gardening, Haru is a huge fan of horror movies, never flinching at even the goriest scenes and always has a calm smile. Makoto, being terrified of anything horror-related, is rather in awe about it. Then there's her dream of opening her own restaurant instead of taking over Okumura Foods, which Makoto finds admirable and is fully in support of her choice. 

The more Makoto spends time with Haru, the more she learns something new about her. And the more her feelings for her grow. 

Before she knew it, Makoto has gained a crush on her. 

So one day, Makoto has been quite curious about something and decided to confront Haru on it on the school rooftop while the latter is tending the garden. Their friends have already headed to LeBlanc, so it is a good opportunity for Makoto to ask her question before she and Haru meet up with the others. 

"Haru-chan, I'm sorry for asking you something impersonal, but how strong are you?" 

Haru pauses in her task, tilting the watering can back so no more water showers her vegetables. It never fails to amaze Makoto how the other girl is able to grow anything in cold weather and in such short time. 

"Ah, I don't really know. It never really occurred to me..." 

Makoto blushes and clasps her hands together, suddenly feeling shy. To her, it is rather silly considering that they are best friends and know each other's issues. But considering that she has a crush on her now, she can't help the butterflies in her stomach. 

"Well, you can carry those bags of fertilizer without breaking much of a sweat. Same with the axes and grenade launcher you use in the Metaverse." 

It is true that Makoto is curious about Haru's strength. The girl is rather on the petite and slim side, so no one could expect her to be a lot stronger than her physique suggests. But Makoto and the other Thieves have seen her prowess first hand...as well as her suppressed bloodthirst. 

Haru chuckles. "Oh that's true. Then I guess I'm pretty strong." 

The redhead puts down the watering can and picks up a trowl, then starts tending to the dirt in the pots. Makoto likes how careful and gentle Haru is with plants; perhaps that is how she is able to grow them in even impossible conditions. 

"Do you think...you're strong enough to carry someone?" 

The brunette blushes at her own question, wondering if she shouldn't ask something so strange. Luckily, Haru looks thoughtful and stops at her gardening again. 

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I've never lifted someone before. But now I'm interested..." 

Without thinking, Makoto blurts out, "Want to try it on me?" 

Seeing the surprised look on Haru's face (which looks cute in her opinion), Makoto replays the question in her head and flushes deeply. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean it like that! Please, forget that I said-" 

"Sure, Mako-chan!" 

Stunned, Makoto stops at her attempts to correct herself as she stares at Haru, caught off guard by the redhead agreeing with her. She didn't expect this to happen. 

"O-Okay." 

With a nod, Haru steps towards Makoto and walks around her, facing her backside. Makoto is relieved that she is able to keep herself composed as she feels one of Haru's hands press against her upper back while her other one goes for her lower section, fingers gently gripping her as she finds herself leaning into them. 

"Okay, Mako-chan! One, two, three!" 

In the next few seconds, Makoto feels herself shifting and her feet flying off the pavement. It doesn't take her a bit to realize that she is now in Haru's arms, her face now bright red while the redhead is smiling cheerfully down at her. 

"Are you okay, Mako-chan? I'm actually surprised myself, but looks like I can carry you easily!" 

Makoto almost wants to cover her face to hide her flusterness. She has once dreamed of being in a bridal carry, but she never thought it would actually happen to her. And Haru looks like she's enjoying herself, her cheeks even looking rather pink as she gives a warm laugh. 

Looks like Makoto's assumption is correct. Haru is indeed pretty strong. And she likes it. 

"I feel like a knight carrying a princess, hehe. Maybe I should change my alias to Beauty Knight, but doesn't really fit with our theme as thieves." 

Haru looks really happy with Makoto in her arms. The brunette can feel her heart about to burst with all the feelings inside her. While she is thankful for having some self-control, she is pretty sure her face is still red. 

"Um, Haru-chan...can you put me down?" 

Haru blinks and looks back down at Makoto, then blushes as she comprehends her request. "Oh! R-Right, sorry! You must be uncomfortable like that." 

"No! I just don't want you arms to get pulled muscles because of...how heavy I am." Makoto says softly, shaking her head. She isn't sensitive about her weight, but she is worried about hurting Haru's arms.

Haru makes a noise that sounds like disagreement as she gently puts Makoto back on her feet. "Don't worry. My arms feel fine and you're not heavy at all! Besides, it was quite fun!" 

The brunette feels her heart leap in joy at her crush's assertion. A part of her feels hopeful that Haru reciprocates her feelings or at least harbor some hints of affection for her. But Makoto is also content with their friendship, so as long as she is in her company, she is okay with it. 

"You're welcome, Mako-chan! Actually...I would like to do it again sometime, if you don't mind." 

Now it's Haru's turn to look shy, clasping her hands behind her back as she smiles coyly at her with flushed cheeks. Makoto nearly blinks in surprise and the blush comes back on her face. Perhaps there is a chance for her after all. 

"N-Not at all." 


End file.
